


Stephan is New in Town

by ChaseImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Stephan is mtf, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: Stephan, the Nephew of the Mayor Meanswell, has come to Lazytown to stay for a while. But he's discovering who he is, and it brings confusion and a new level of understanding to Lazytown





	1. Meeting Steph

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably very badly written, but I got an idea and I really wanted to write it.

"Oh, my nephew is going to be here soon! See, that's him!" Mayor Meanswell pointed to a picture on his desk.

"Oh, he's very handsome. What's his name?" Ms. Busybody asked, putting down her phone.

"Stephan! Oh he's a very good singer. I can't wait for every to meet him. I'm sure he and Pixel will get along great." Meanswell looked out the window again."He'll be here soon!"

"Does he play video games?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since he was a baby, after all!" He laughed.

"Well, let me give you some advice on children. They need lots of attention, and they love to stay inside. They love sweets, too. Remember Ziggy?" She pointed out the window to the youngest kids house.

"Of course. Well, I'd better go wait outside for him!" The mayor waved goodbye as he left town hall, eager to see his nephew.

~

"Who are you?" Ziggy asked the strange boy sitting on a bench.

"I'm Steph!" He held out his hand, and Ziggy shook it.

"I'm Ziggy, and I love lollipops!" He said excitedly.

"I can tell." Steph chuckled, wiping his sticky hand onto his jeans.

"I like your hair. Why's it pink?" Ziggy asked.

"Well, it's one of my favorite colors!" Steph said proudly, shaking his hair around.

"But, pink is a girls color, isn't it?" He asked, looking at Steph's bag, also a pale shade of pink.

"Maybe. But I like it." He answered happily.

"Well, come on, let's go, I want to introduce you to all the other kids!" Ziggy said, grabbing his hand to drag him off.

"Okay!" Steph laughed, grabbing his bag and following the younger boy.

~

"A boy who likes pink? Blech!" Robbie said, pushing the telescope away. "Strange boy. Why is he here in Lazytown? We haven't had anyone new in a long time." Robbie pondered, walking back and forth on his platform.

"Didn't the mayor say something about his nephew coming? That must be who pink boy is! I better keep an eye on him. He might try to mess up my town!" Robbie went back to his telescope, looking around for him.

"Ah, he's in Pixel's house. He'll probably get caught up playing games. I have nothing to worry about. Which means, time for a nap!" The villain plopped down in his orange chair, quickly falling asleep.

~  
"Guys! This is Steph! He's new!" Ziggy said, bursting into Pixel's house.

"Shhh! We're in the middle of a game Ziggy!" Trixie scolded. She looked over at them, and nearly dropped her controller.

"Hey! I'm Steph, the mayors nephew!" He greeted.

"I'm Trixie. It's very nice to meet you." She said, still staring.

"Hey guys, do you want to go play soccer?" Steph asked, holding up a ball.

"That's what we're doing!" Pixel said, holding up his controller.

"I meant outside, with our feet." Steph laughed, hitting the ball against his knees.

"Us? Play outside? You've gotta be joking!" The kids laughed.

"No, it's fun! Come on, I'll show you!" He grabbed Trixie's hand and dragged her outside.

"Oh Stephan! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The mayor called, seeing him exit Pixel's house. Steph stopped dead, slowly turning towards his uncle.

"Hey uncle." He gave a small wave.

"Stephan? You said your name was Steph!" Ziggy said, looking over at the mayor,.

"Well, I really prefer Steph." He mumbled.

"But that's a rather feminine nickname. don't you think?" The mayor asked.

"So? I don't like Stephan." He said, turning and stomping away.

"Oh no. I better go make sure he's alright." Meanswell said, walking after him.

"Let us." Trixie offered.

"Really? Okay, just tell him I'm sorry, please." He asked, before walking back to the town hall, shaking his head.

"Come on guys, let's go check on Steph."

~

"He's a strange boy. He like pink, and he wants us to call him Steph instead of Stephan!" Meanswell vented to Busybody.

"I don't know Milford. Do you know anyone who might understand?" Busybody asked, just wanted to get back to the phone.

"Wait! I think I do! I'll be right back!" He said, running out of the hall again.

Busybody sighed. "I warned him kids were difficult." 

~

Mayor Meanswell tore the weeds off the lever, slipping the tube with the letter into the opening.

"I hope this works." He mumbled, pulling the lever back, falling in the process.

Up above, hidden in the clouds, an airship was floating. Inside, Sportacus was practicing his flips when the tube shot up from the floor.

"I've got mail!"He said happily as he caught it. he popped the topped off and pulled out the letter.

"Lazytown needs your help. The Mayor. I better get to Lazytown fast!" He said, throwing the letter aside, flipping into his pilot seat. He pedaled fast, heading towards the town just past MayhemTown.


	2. Number 10

Sportacus leaped down from his ship, landing behind Meanswell.

"Are you the Mayor?" He asked, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Oh! Yes, I am! Are you Number 9?" He asked, looking him up and down.

 

"No, I'm Number 10!" He said happily, turning around to show him the number on his back."I'm Sportacus!" He held out his hand for the Mayor to shake.  
"Can you help me?" Meanswell asked, shaking his hand nervously.

"I'm sure I can! What's up?" Sportacus asked, smiling brightly at the shorter man.

"Well, it's my nephew. He's acting a little strange. I was wondering if you could maybe talk to him?" 

"Of course! I'll go find him!" Sportacus said, flipping away.

"Oh dear. I have a feeling this summers going to be very strange." The mayor said, walking back to his office.

~

"There's another one? I knew pink boy would bring trouble! I have to go stop them!" Robbie pushed away the telescope, walking over to his machines. A smile appeared on his face as he turned towards the tubes behind him.

"It's disguise time." 

~

"Steph, wait up!" Trixie called to the pink haired boy. He'd been avoiding them all day, running away whenever he saw them.

"Why? So you can tell me how much of a freak I am? You don't think I get that enough?" He yelled.

"We wouldn't ever say something like that! We just want to be your friends! Please, Steph?" Something in Pixels voice made Steph stop and turn around to face the other kids

"You actually want to be my friend?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! You're really cool, and we want to try out some of the sports you're into! If you're willing to teach us, that is." Trixie said, smiling.

Before Steph could answer, someone landed beside him.

"Who are you?" Ziggy asked.

"I am Sportacus! The mayor sent me here to help Stephan." He said, looking around the bunch.

Steph cringed at the name, but raised his hand anyway. "That's me. Why did he send you?" 

"Well, he said you were acting strangely. I want to make sure you're okay. So what's up?" Sportacus asked, putting his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'd rather not talk about it now. I don't want to become the weirdo of the town in the first day." Steph said, chuckling sadly.

"You're not weird! I'll always be here to talk if you need me." Sportacus promised.

"Okay. But, later. I'm not comfortable talking now." He said, smiling at the blue hero.

"Okay. I'll see you later!" Sportacus ran off, wondering why the new kid seemed so shy.

"Come on, Steph! Teach us how to play soccer!" Trixie yelled, leading the kids towards the sports field.

"Be right there!" He called. He dug around in his bag, looking for his notebook. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, seeing a strange man dressed in a purple suit.


	3. Stephanie is Here

"Hello there! I heard you were having some problems! Well, I think I can help! I'm Psychiatrist Rottenstein!" He said proudly. Steph smiled uncomfortably at him.

"No thanks, I want to go play with my friends." Steph tried to walk away but was pulled back.

"No, no. We need to get to the root of your problems right away! Now sit here, and tell me why you're so upset." Rottenstein said, pushing him down onto a bench.

"I don't have a problem." Steph insisted.

"Really? You prefer to be called Steph, you have pink hair, you write in a diary.My boy, I think you have a problem." Rottenstein laughed.

"My only problem is that people don't understand that I AM A GIRL!" Steph screamed, before running back to his uncles house.

"What? I've never heard of that before! Strange boy- er girl, I guess. I don't know. I'll have to find a different way to deal with them." Robbie sighed, peeling off the suit. "I'm going back to bed." He said, stomping back to his billboard.

~

"Stephan? Are you in there?" Sportacus crystal had gone off, and this was the only logical place he could be. His bedroom.

"Sportacus?" A voice called through the door.

"Yes.May I please come in? I want to talk to you." Sportacus asked.

"Okay. But, please, call me Steph." He requested. Sportacus opened the door to find him sprawled out on his bed, face in his pillow.

"What's wrong, Steph? The other kids said you were going to play with them,but you disappeared." He sat on the end of the kids bed.

"The therapist guy made me talk to him. He made fun of me for liking pink and stuff." Steph's voice was muffled.

"What therapist guy? Never mind, that's not important. Why would he make fun of you for that?" Sportacus began rubbing circles into his back trying to calm him down.

"Because I'm supposed to be a boy, but those are girly things." Steph sat up finally, wiping at his face.

"What do you mean, 'supposed to be a boy'"? Sportacus asked.

"Well, I mean, everyone tells me I'm a boy, but I don't feel like one." Steph mumbled.

"Well, that's not weird at all. That's perfectly fine. Have you told your parents?" Sportacus asked.

"Well, they know, but they don't acknowledge it." He said sadly.

"How about, while your here in Lazytown, I'll be your dad? That way, even when you have to go back, you'll know that you have someone that will love you no matter what." Sportacus flipped off the bed and landed in front of Steph.

"You want to do that? We've only known each other for like 10 minutes." But even despite his protests Steph was smiling.

"So? I can tell we're going to be great friends. Now, how about we go out and teach the other kids some games?" Sportacus said, holding out his hand.

"Sure. But, can we not tell the other kids about this yet?"Steph asked.

"Of course. You can tell them when you're ready to. It's your decision." Sportacus smiled."Now come on! I love sports!" 

"Of course you do." Steph said rolling her eyes.

"Don't give me sass, young lady." Sportacus tried to put on a serious face, but ended up giggling anyway.

"You're a dork. Now, I want to school you in soccer, so hurry up!" Steph said, running ahead of him. Soon they were both running towards the sports field, out of breath from trying to run and laugh at the same time.


End file.
